kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Armenia
Armenia (armenisht: Հայաստան Hajastan) vend në jug të Kaukazit, në mesë të Detit Zi dhe Detit Kaspik. Kufizohet me Turqinë në perëndim, Gjeorgjinë në veri, Azerbajxhanin në lindje dhe Iranin në jug. Vendi thirret Republika e Armenisë Historia : Artikulli kryesor : Historia e Armenisë Rreth viteve 850 deri 600 p.e.s, në këtë pjesë shtrihej Mbretëria e Uratur-it. Diku rreth viteve 518, Armenia është pjesë e perandorisë Perse nga e cila në luftërat e Lekës së Madh kundër persëve bije nën perandorin e tij. Dinastia e Artahide e shndërron Armenin e madhe në një Mbretëri të pavarur. Kulmi i kësaj mbretërie arrin rreth viteve 95 – 55 p.e.s kur edhe mbretëria armene bie nën të madhin Tigran i cili e pagëzoi vetën Mbretë i mbretërve. Aleanca e tij me Mithridatët e Pontos e sjellë atë në konflikt me Romakët, lartmadhërinë e të cilëve në fund ai duhet ta pranojë. Në Mesopotami dhe Iran gjatë kësaj kohe, Parenthët ja arrijnë të vendosin familjet e tyre në udhëheqje të cilat Romakët në vitin 66 i pranojnë si prirës të këtyre vendeve. Gjatë viteve 252-297 Sasanidët ja arrijnë që Armeninë e madhe ta kontrollojnë tërësisht. Pas fitores së Diokletianit kundër Sasamidëve më 297, armenëve ju desh të lëshonin udhëheqjen . Trdat III nga familja e Arsakidëve largoi klerikun krishterë që kishte lëshuar rrënjë nga viti 301 në Armeni. Kështu Armenia ishte shteti i parë krishterë në botë. Në vitin 301 religjioni krishteri ishte shpallur si religjion shtetërorë. Në vitin 387 Roma dhe Persia ndajnë tokat e mbretërisë së Sasaidëve ndërmjet veti. Edhe për kundër ndarjes kultura krishtere zhvillohet edhe më tej. Kjo posaçërisht vërehet pas krijimit të alfabetit vetjakë nga Mesrob Masthoc në vitin 405. Përderisa Sasanidët nën udhëheqjen e Jazdegerdit II provuan që religjionin zoroastikë të fusin si religjion shtetërorë në Armeni, vije deri te një kryengritje e Armenëve e cila shëndrrohet në një luftë të gjatë të udhëhequr nga kaçakët. Kjo luftë përfundon me pranimin e klerikut krishterë në vitin 484. Në shekullin e VI, Armenia është një arenë luftimesh mes të Bizantit dhe Sasidëve. Nga 591 deri rreth viteve 640-ta Bizanti ja arrin të fusë nën kontroll pjesën më të madhe të Armenisë së madhe. Në të vërtet këto suksese të Bizantinëve përcjellën me kryengritje të shpeshta të parisë Armene. Pas disa ndërrimeve të shpeshta në mes të arabëve dhe Bizantinëve, më në fund sundon kalifati rreth viteve 700. Në shekullin VIII-IX vije deri te kryengritjet e shumta të parisë Armene e cila ndërron familjen udhëheqëse nga Mamikonët në Bagratunët të cilët kishin edhe toka në Gjeorgji dhe kishin shtrirë ndikimin e tyre edhe në këtë pjesë. Pas dobësimit të Kalifatit 885/886, Ashoti I ja arrin që të krijojë një mbretëri Armene e cila pranohej si nga Kalifati po ashtu edhe nga perandori i Bizantit. Ashoti II (915-928) ja arrin që luftimet për liri ti sjell në përfundim. Në pjesën e dytë të shekullit XI, mbretëria fillon të shembet nga luftërat e brendshme. Prirësi i fundit mbytet nga bizantinët. Pas kësaj të ikurit armenë krijojnë në Kiliki në vitin 1080 një principatë të pavarur nën udhëheqjen e Rubenidëve. Këta bien në aleancë me pjesëtarë të kryqëzatës kundër Bizantit dhe turqve. Më 1342 mbretëria bie nën sundimin e katolikët të Qipros, mirëpo pas një kohe të shkurt bije nën Mamlukët e Egjiptit e pastaj nën perandorin Osmane. Në vitin 1828 pjesa veriore e Armenisë bie nën sundimin rusë dhe pas krijimit të Bashkimit Sovjetik themelohet Republika e armenëve (1920) Xhonturqit e ardhur në fuqi më 1908, ndërmarrin më 24 Prill 1915 një aksion për arrestimin dhe deportimin e intelektualëve dhe popullsisë armene. Pas shkatërrimit të Bashkimit Sovjetik 1991 krijohet shteti i tanishëm Armenia. Pjesa jugore e vendeve të Armenisë së vjetër gjendet nën administrimin e Turqisë. Politika : Artikulli kryesor : Sistemi shtetëror Njësit administrative }} right Armenia ndahet në dhjetë njësi të quajtura marzes (regjione, njëjës marz) dhe qytetin e Yerevan-ës. Secila nga 10 njësitë veçmas ka marzpet (marz - guvernatorë) të lidhur me qeverin qendrore të Armenisë. Gjeografia : Artikulli kryesor : Gjeografia e Armenisë Ekonomia : Artikulli kryesor : Ekonomia e Armenisë Demografia : Artikulli kryesor : Demografia e Armenisë Kultura : Artikulli kryesor : Kultura e Armenisë Të tjera Telekomunikacioni Transporti Ushtria Turizmi Qeveria Kryetari Parlamenti Ministria - http://www.armeniaforeignministry.com/ Shiko dhe këtë *Gjenocidi Armen Lidhje të jashtme *Armenica.org *CIA - The World Factbook -- Armenia *Portali Armeninsë në Evropë (anglisht dhe gjermanisht) *Extensive Armenia info and links *The History of the Ancient Near East *Armenianhistory.info *Armenian Ministry of Foreign Affairs *Library of Congress Portals on the World - Armenia *Armenia's brain drain * Armenia Pictures *Project Communis: blogging from Armenia *Caucaz.com : Weekly online publishing articles and reports about Armenia and South Caucasus. Available in English and French * Category:Shtete af:Armenië als:Armenien an:Armenia ar:أرمينيا arc:ܐܪܡܢܝܐ arz:أرمينيا ast:Armenia av:ЦIамухъ az:Ermənistan ba:Әрмәнстан bat-smg:Armienėjė bcl:Armenya be:Арменія be-x-old:Армэнія bg:Армения bn:আর্মেনিয়া bpy:আর্মেনিয়া br:Armenia bs:Armenija ca:Armènia ceb:Armenya crh:Ermenistan cs:Arménie csb:Armenijô cu:Армєні́ꙗ cv:Эрмени cy:Armenia da:Armenien de:Armenien diq:Ermenıstan dsb:Armeńska dv:އަރުމީނިއާ dz:ཨར་མེ་ནི་ཡ། ee:Armenia el:Αρμενία en:Armenia eo:Armenio es:Armenia et:Armeenia eu:Armenia fa:ارمنستان fi:Armenia fiu-vro:Armeeniä fr:Arménie frp:Armènie fy:Armeenje ga:An Airméin gl:Armenia - Հայաստան gv:Yn Armeain hak:Â-mî-nì-â haw:‘Āmēnia he:ארמניה hi:आर्मीनिया hif:Armenia hr:Armenija hsb:Armenska ht:Ameni hu:Örményország hy:Հայաստան ia:Armenia id:Armenia ie:Armenia ilo:Armenia io:Armenia is:Armenía it:Armenia ja:アルメニア jv:Arménia ka:სომხეთი kg:Armenia kk:Әрменстан kn:ಆರ್ಮೇನಿಯ ko:아르메니아 ku:Ermenistan kv:Армения kw:Armeni ky:Армения la:Armenia lb:Armenien li:Armenië lij:Armenia lmo:Armenia lt:Armėnija lv:Armēnija mdf:Армения mk:Ерменија ml:അര്‍മേനിയ mn:Армен mr:आर्मेनिया ms:Armenia mt:Armenja mzn:ئەرمەنون na:Armenia nah:Armenia nds:Armenien nl:Armenië nn:Armenia no:Armenia nov:Armenia nv:Aooméénii Bikéyah oc:Armenia os:Сомих pam:Armenia pdc:Armeni pih:Aarmanya pl:Armenia pms:Armenia pnb:آرمینیا ps:ارمنستان pt:Arménia qu:Arminya rm:Armenia ro:Armenia ru:Армения sa:आर्मीनिया sah:Эрмээн Сирэ sc:Armènia scn:Armenia sco:Armenie se:Armenia sh:Jermenija simple:Armenia sk:Arménsko sl:Armenija sm:Amenia sr:Јерменија sv:Armenien sw:Armenia szl:Armyńijo ta:ஆர்மீனியா te:ఆర్మేనియా tg:Арманистон th:ประเทศอาร์เมเนีย tk:Ermenistan tl:Armenya tr:Ermenistan tt:Әрмәнстан udm:Армения ug:ئەرمېنىيە uk:Вірменія ur:آرمینیا uz:Armaniston vec:Armenia vi:Armenia vo:Larmeniyän war:Armenya wo:Armeeni wuu:亚美尼亚 xal:Хемшудн Орн Нутг yi:ארמעניע yo:Arméníà zh:亞美尼亞 zh-min-nan:Hayastan zh-yue:亞美尼亞